


The Yellow Fang Of the Leaf

by MrIntroverted



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Shisui is a sensei - Freeform, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi & Uzumaki Naruto - Freeform, Uchiha Shisui & Uzumaki Naruto - Freeform, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrIntroverted/pseuds/MrIntroverted
Summary: Uchiha Shisui recognizes the potential in young Uzumaki Naruto, and decides to take her as an apprentice.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue: Legacy of the Yellow Flash

**Author's Note:**

> Just to remind you, Naruto is female, but I realized the importance of the name and had decided to keep it that way.

“Why do the villagers hate me? What did I do to them to make them hate me so much?” A 6 year old girl thought out loud, sitting upon the stone head of the Yondaime Hokage, overlooking the village that was enveloped in the warm colors of the setting sun. 

This was the girl’s favorite to come to when she wanted to get away from everything and everyone. This place offered her a place to 

As you may have guessed, this girl is Uzumaki Naruto, the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi.

She was surprised when someone, a male, answered her by saying “You’re just a child. A child that was unfortunate enough to be a child thrown into an adult world.”

Naruto spun around to face the man. He was around fifteen or sixteen years old, and had curly black hair and black eyes. He wore a high-collared black shirt,-traditional of the Uchiha Clan-black pants, and matching ninja sandals.

“Who are you?” She warily asked.

“My name is Uchiha Shisui, and I want you to become my apprentice.”

Naruto gaped at the man now identified as Shisui.

‘Is this some kind of joke? A cruel prank by the Uchiha to get her killed?’ Were the thoughts that were running through the blonde’s head.

“Are you serious? This isn’t some type of cruel prank, or anything else? Just you, out of the kindness of your heart? Frankly, I don’t believe you.”

Shisui let out an exasperated sigh before saying “Naruto, you don’t trust people because of the villagers, right?” Naruto just nodded in response. “When the Kyuubi attacked, I was only 8 years old at the time, and I vividly remember the sight of crushed bodies that littered the streets, and I show no hatred of you, do I?”

“That doesn’t mean that you won’t in the future.” Naruto blankly replies.

Shisui sighed again and said, “The Hokage is going to have my head for telling you this, but you need to hear this.” He kneels so he is eye level with the blonde and says, “The reason why the villagers hate you is because you have the Kyuubi sealed inside of you.”

Naruto was speechless. So the reason she had been hated all of her life was because the Tailed Beast that had killed hundreds of people was sealed inside of her? She wanted to scream and shout that it was a lie, that he was misleading her, but it all made too much sense. 

The way that the villagers would glare at her and whisper “demon” and “Kyuubi brat” under their breaths, thinking she wouldn’t hear them, the way that stores would kick her out before she even stepped inside the store, and the one Academy Chunin named Mizuki that would glare at her when Iruka wasn’t looking, and the only thing she could think was, how hadn’t she realized it earlier?

It wasn’t like Naruto was dumb, in fact, she was more than intelligent, but maybe subconsciously, she had realized it but kept herself in denial, always thinking that one day they would look at her with a happy smile on their faces. 

Almost like reading her mind, Shisui snapped her out of her thoughts by saying, “You’re not stupid at all for wanting to be noticed without being glared at. This is why I’m offering you an apprenticeship, to grow stronger, and show the villagers that you can be trusted to protect them, to become the first female Hokage.”

Naruto grinned widely and said “What are we learning first, Shisui-sensei?”


	2. The Mourning

Naruto woke up at 4 o’clock sharp that morning and gotten into her training clothes for here morning jog of 12 miles. 

As she ran, she couldn’t help but mull over what had happened since she had met Shisui. 

In the first two weeks of training, he had first drilled her on chakra control and physical exercises to the point of where she was almost completely chakra drained and sore. He also added teaching her the Academy Three.

On the second two weeks, Shisui had taught her his personal Taijutsu style which was a hybrid of the Gentle Fist of the Hyuga Clan, the Strong Fist of a Jonin named Maito Gai, and the Inceptor Fist of the Uchiha Clan, to high-chunin level, in addition to chakra control exercises and S.E.S (Strength, Endurance and Speed) training. 

On the third two weeks, he had decided to begin her Elemental Jutsu training, so he tested her affinities, which were revealed as Wind, Fire, and Lightning, which Shisui had stated that only Jonin had three affinities, and it was pretty rare for those her age. To help her with her training, the Hokage had allowed her the use of a kinjutsu called the Kage Bunshin. Created by the Nidaime Hokage, it was a jutsu that produced solid clones of one’s self, and when they “die” (poof out of existence), it gives the original the clone’s memories. So, in theory, when Naruto produces 1,000+ plus clones, you cut down the amount of time training by almost a wee, which with Uzumaki chakra reserves, and in addition to the Kyuubi, is only something Naruto can do. Using this theory, she was able to master the Burn Leaf, Wet Leaf, and Cut Leaf chakra exercises in only a week, with the past weeks’ training. 

On the fourth two weeks, he had called Hatake Kakashi, a fellow Jonin, to teach her stealth and tracking. To say the least, Kakashi was a slave-driver. He had first started with chakra concealment, and with her chakra reserves almost as large as the Ichibi and rapidly, it was surprisingly how easy it was to do it. She had gotten on the first two tries. She would have to thank Shisui for drilling her on chakra control early. Next, was scent.With a lecture on scent tracking and a cloth with scent of the bear on it, he dumped her in the Forest of Death and had her track and kill the bear, and drag it back with her. In the first few hours, things didn’t go well. But with Kakashi’s teachings on her mind, she had been able to complete the given task in a week. For the rest of the week, Shisui took up teaching her the jutsu that made him infamous, the Shunshin. Thanks to Naruto’s Kage Bunshin Super Ultra Training Method, she was able to get the Shunshin to the point where leaves don’t get left behind. 

For the rest of the two months, she felt something slightly off with Shisui. He had been very rigid and stern, but with a look of constant worry on his face. During their training together, they had begun to view each other as siblings, and the attitude that Shisui was displaying when he thought she wasn’t looking was worrisome for the six year old. Shisui was her first bond, the first person she trusted with all of her heart. 

So when Shisui didn’t show up to training that morning and his best friend, Uchiha Itachi had come before her with a look of remorse saying that Shisui had killed himself, she almost lost herself to the Kyuubi, but when Itachi had wrapped his arms around her, she had realized that he was crying as well, mourning for the man that had shown them the warmth that they both had been deprived of.

When they finally got a grip on their emotions, they had unraveled from each other, and Itachi had eyed her with a scared gaze.

“Naruto, there’s something that you need to know so you can protect my little brother.” Itachi had said in a scared tone.

Naruto looked up confused. What the hell was he talking about?”

Itachi saw the confused look in her eye and sighed. “I’ll tell you when we get somewhere safe. Come with me.”

And they shunshinned away.  
—————————————————————  
Naruto’s Apartment

They had appeared a few seconds later in the living room of Naruto’s apartment, and Itachi immediately set to work closing the blinds and making sure the door was locked. He then put silencing seals on the wall and only then did he start speaking. 

“The Uchiha Clan has been planning a coup d’é tat against the Hokage.” 

Naruto fell down on the couch in shock. The Uchiha had been planning a coup? Since when? Why? How?

Itachi had apparently read her mind and answered her silent questions. “After the Kyuubi Attack and your birth, Konoha’s leaders suspected that the Uchiha were behind the attack, due to the Mangekyō Sharingan’s ability to control the Kyuubi. The Uchiha’s were then forced to move to the outskirts of the village. The mistrust and isolation from the rest of Konoha caused ill-will within the clan, and rekindled the hatred harbored towards the Senju-influenced government. Thus, the Uchiha Clan, led by my father, Fugaku, began planning a coup d’état to overthrow the Hokage and the Council. In preparation for the coup, I was placed as a spy in the ANBU, directly under the Hokage’s command. But, I did not agree with my clan’s plans, because I believed the coup would start the flames for the Fourth Great Ninja War. As such, I became a double-agent, spying on the Hokage for the clan, and spying on the Uchiha for the Hokage. Shisui and I had planned to use the power of his Mangekyo Sharingan, Kotoamatsukami, to control the minds of the clan and its elders, but Danzo did not agree with this, and had used his own personal shinobi force ROOT to attack Shisui, and had successfully taken his eye. He then had appeared in front of me at the Naka River, one eye gone, and had entrusted the power of his other eye to his apprentice, Uzumaki Naruto, and had jumped off. Before I had met you, Danzo summoned me to his quarters and had ordered the elimination of the Uchiha Clan, to protect Konoha and its citizens, including my little brother.”

Naruto was now full on gaping. That dipshit Danzo wanted Itachi himself to murder his whole family? Even his mother, father, and little brother? “Fucking shit, Itachi. What did you say?” She finally spoke up, keeping herself composed so the Kyuubi wouldn’t take advantage.

“I made a compromise. I would kill everyone else but Sasuke, and this is where I need you. I want you to stay by his side and show him that whatever I told him on that night was wrong, and that I was wrong.”

“When?” 

“Tonight.” Itachi’s eyes softened at the look that Naruto gave him. “I’ll be fine, Naruto. Don’t worry about me,” he said, poking her on the forehead.

Naruto started tearing up. “Please don’t leave me here alone Itachi. I don’t want to experience loneliness again, please,” she begged.

Itachi had smiled a little bit at his little sister figure. Though they had only met a few hours ago, the bond that they both had to Shisui was strong, and they bonded over that fact. So, almost as fast as a bullet, he knocked Naruto unconscious and placed her in her bedroom, leaving the eye jar in her dresser drawer and disappearing, preparing himself for the night ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Naruto meets Sasuke next chapter.


	3. Naruto and Sasuke

Uchiha Sasuke was lying in a bed in a room at Konoha’s Memorial Hospital, being assessed for brain damage from Itachi’s Tsukuyomi.  
He felt betrayed. His older brother had massacred his entire family, leaving him alone. All for the sake of power.  
He was interrupted from his suffocating thoughts by the slight breeze that had come from the window. Sasuke looked up to see a small blonde-haired girl, with tan skin and bright blue eyes, looking at him with a sense of understanding.  
“Who are you and what are you doing here?” Sasuke finally spoke up in a low growl.  
The girl didn’t even flinch. Instead, she offered him a small smile and hopped from the windowsill, shutting it behind her. “I’m Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you.”  
“What do you want? I don’t even know you.”  
“Your cousin, Shisui, was my sensei and older brother figure, and when I heard he died, it devastated me. He was the one person who had faith in me when everyone else hated me, and I can never thank him.”  
Sasuke eyed the girl carefully. If she was telling the truth, then she was just like him. Just one more person ruined by that man. “Why are you telling me this? No matter who you were to him, that doesn’t change you not knowing me.”  
“I’m telling you this because I’d like to make friends with you. No one deserves to be lonely.”

While he wanted to have friends, the condition of attaining the Mangekyou Sharingan sprang into his mind. “I can’t, I don’t want to hurt you. Naruto, please.” He hated having to resort to begging, but if it was what it took to keep his cousin’s precious person safe, then sobeit.  
Naruto’s eyes softened at the blatant concern the Uchiha had for her, but she had a pretty good guess why. “You’re talking about the Mangekyo Sharingan, right?”  
In a moment, Sasuke felt all of his bones, muscles, and joints freeze. “How..how do you know about it?”  
“Shisui told me about it. Because of who I am, I have a susceptibility of sorts, to that power.”  
“Then why are you so nonchalant about it? You should be more worried than anyone!”  
“Whatever he told you that night about obtaining the Mangekyou was wrong. He did not murder Shisui, Shisui committed suicide. That is how he got his Mangekyou.”  
“How do you know? How do I know I am not being lied to once again?”  
“I was there, when Shisui jumped off the cliff,” she said. She felt ashamed of lying to him, but he had to believe her. “I saw it all with my own eyes, Sasuke, and I have a near perfect memory.”  
What she said got him wondering. If Itachi lied about Shisui’s death, were there other things he was lying about too?  
Seeing the contemplative look on his face, she knew she got him where she wanted him. ‘I’m sorry, Itachi. But you’re among my most precious people. And I’ll be damned if I lost you, too.’ With that last thought, she mouthed the words, ‘Order’, ‘Danzo’, and ‘Massacre,’ and flickered away.  
Sasuke sat there in a confused silence. He could have sworn that he saw Naruto mouth the words ‘Order’ ‘Danzo,’ and ‘Massacre’, but who the hell was Danzo and why did he ‘order’ the massacre?  
Did she mean Danzo ordered Itachi to massacre everyone? Why? What did the Uchiha Clan do to deserve execution? And if they did, why did he just tell him?.  
There was one person who knew the answers to his questions, Uzumaki Naruto, and he needed to find her.  
Making sure there weren’t any nurses or guards around, he jumped out of the window, landing on the highest branch of the conveniently placed tree, and climbed his way down.  
Walking down the village streets, he noticed the villagers seemed apprehensive about giving him the whereabouts of the blonde girl, but gave him directions anyway.  
By the time he found her, the sun was setting. He stood atop the rocky cliffs of the Naka Waterfall, watching Naruto stare down at their depths as if searching for something.  
“This is where Shisui died,” Naruto supplied, not bothering to look at him in the eye. “Shisui had a special Mangekyo Sharingan ability called Kotoamatsukami, which allowed him to enter the mind of any individual within their view, and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem like the victim was doing things of their own free will. Shisui and Itachi were planning to use this genjutsu to stop the Uchiha’s coup. Unfortunately, Danzo did not like this plan; so he and two of his little rats ambushed Shisui, taking one of his eyes. Itachi and Shisui later met here, and he gave Itachi his leftover eye and jumped off the cliff.”  
“The Uchiha were planning a coup? Why? How did I not notice?”  
Naruto looked him in the eye and explained everything that Itachi told her. Once she finished, Sasuke looked like everything now made sense.  
“Why didn’t he have faith in me? Itachi was the one who was always there for him, not his parents. Itachi was the one who attended his Academy Entrance Ceremony, not his parents. If I had Itachi, the clan did not matter,” he admitted, his eyes tearing up.  
Naruto nodded in understanding. “Like I said before, no matter what you achieve, we are still children. That applies to Itachi, as well. He makes mistakes, just as much as any human. You need to understand that.”  
Sasuke nodded. “Do you know where he is now?”  
“He didn’t tell me what he would do outside the village, but I doubt he’s doing nothing.”  
“Then ask the Hokage! Isn’t he supposed to know!?”  
“We’re not supposed to know this, Sasuke. I promised Itachi that I wouldn’t tell you, but I didn’t want him to die and you to suffer because of it.”  
His eyes softened as a smile formed on his face. “Is that offer to be friends still open?”


	4. Team Placements/The Bell Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An expulsion of one student sends the team placements all out of wack.

Naruto and Sasuke sat together in the back row at the Academy, waiting for the rest of their classmates to show up.

It had been four years since the day that they met, and they became friends. They began trusting each other, allowing their carefully built defenses to crumble gradually as time passed.

As normal friends did, they spent all of their time together, studying, training, and just last month, they added living to the list. Considering the Uchiha Massacre, Naruto fought to keep Sasuke out of the compound, so the Hokage allowed them to live together, and bought them a two-bedroom/bathroom apartment in the middle of the village. It didn’t take long for them to view the apartment as home. They hung pictures of their favorite moments on the walls, placed some vases of Naruto’s favorite flower, white orchids*, and Sasuke’s favorite flower, bluebells, around to give the space more of a homey feel.

A few days after this, Naruto decided they needed more friends to hang out with. Sasuke, of course, didn’t agree, but he immediately did when she did that thing where her hair split into nine fragments that slashed like tails combined with that sinister look in her eyes. The people that Naruto chose were Nara Shikamaru, the lazy super genius, Akimichi Choji, the slightly chubby kid that ate a lot, and Inuzuka Kiba, a kid the entire class had dubbed Dog Breath and his dog partner Akamaru. They each had their faults and quirks, but overall, they were amiable people, and in the last month, they viewed each other as family.

When the bell rang, they watched the rest of the students file in, but two students seemed to be missing, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, but when the students heard two pairs of stomping feet, they realized they had nothing to worry about.

“I got here first! That means I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun!” Sakura yelled when they both appeared at the door at the same time.

“What?! What are you talking about!? I got here first!” Ino yelled back.

The rest of the class sighed and rolled their eyes. Here we go again. 

Both Sakura and Ino were Sasuke’s biggest followers. They stalk him everywhere, constantly asking for dates, only to get rejected. Their presence severely annoyed Naruto and Sasuke, as was the rest of the class. But this time, Naruto stopped their madness.

“Sakura, Ino. Maybe you two should just shut up and sit down, and maybe your precious Sasuke-kun would respect you more,” she said with a sweet smile, the venom dripping from her voice.

Sakura turned to face her with an angry look on her face. “And what would you know about Sasuke-kun that we don’t?”

“Are you serious? Sasuke and I have been best friends for four years and have been living together for a month now. You should know this. We can sense you stalking us, you crazy bitch.”

Sakura stomped up the steps to Naruto’s seat. She prepared to punch her, only to be stopped by someone holding her back. She turned her head to come to the face of Umino Iruka, their chunin teacher.

“Sakura, this is enough. The entire class has had enough of your antics. From today, I will remove you from the ninja program,” Iruka spoke, removing her struggling form from the classroom and the Academy. When he got back, he turned to Ino and said, “Take this as a warning. I know you are not as obsessive about Sasuke as she was, but next time, choose your friends wisely.”

Ino nodded, a little scared of their usual compassionate teacher.

Looking around the classroom, Ino realized something scary about herself. Her only friend that she had was Sakura, and they were rude to the rest of their classmates.

“Hey, Sasuke, should we allow her to join our group? She looks kind of lonely up there,” Naruto whispered to her best friend.

“As long as she promises not to fangirl over me, she’s more than welcome to join us,” Sasuke answered.

Naruto got up and walked towards her. “Hey, Ino, do you want to join us? All you have to do is promise that you won’t fangirl over Sasuke anymore. So, what do you say?”

Naruto’s gesture shocked Ino. She and Sakura were vulgar to Naruto, and she was just going to forgive her just like that? That just didn’t happen.

Naruto saw the shocked look on Ino’s face and fought the urge to snicker. It was true, Ino and Sakura were rude to her, but since she had worse treatment from the village, it didn’t bother her. 

“Look, Ino, I’ve been treated badly by Konoha for reasons I cannot say, so you being mean to me is the least of my worries,” Naruto said, trying not to sound condescending.

Suddenly, Ino started sobbing, making Naruto cringe from the awkwardness of the situation she placed her in. She hesitantly reached over and patted her on the shoulder twice, trying to calm her down. Thankfully, her sobs quieted, and she said, “Thank you, Naruto.”

Naruto nodded. “No problem.”

“Alright, guys and girls. Turn your attention back to me please,” Iruka spoke up, getting the entire class to look back to him. “Since I have removed a student from the ninja program, we have an uneven amount of students for team placements, so there are going to be some changes from your original teams. Here they are. Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, and Uchiha Sasuke under Hatake Kakashi. Team 8: Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kenma, and Aburame Shino under Yuhi Kurenai. Team 10: Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Choji under Sarutobi Asuma. Good luck, guys!” With that, Iruka flickered away.

This moment had happened three hours ago, and the members of Team 7 sat in an empty classroom, playing ninja poker and chattering and laughing away, and apparently, Kakashi took this moment to appear at the doorway.

“Team 7? Isn’t there supposed to be a pink-haired girl here?” he spoke up, getting the attention of the soon-to-be genin.

“No, Kakashi-sensei. They removed her from the Ninja Academy this morning,” Naruto said, surprising him.

“Interesting. Meet me at the roof in 5 minutes. Otherwise, you’re late,” he ordered, flickering out of the room.

The three kids shrugged and walked up the stairs to the rooftop. When they got to the top, they saw the jonin leaning against the railing, reading a small orange book. They sat down with Naruto in the middle, Sasuke on the left and Kiba on the right.

“We are going to start with introductions. Blondie, you go first,” Kakashi said.

“Hello! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I enjoy hanging out with Sasuke and our friends, white orchids, reading, and training. I severely dislike people that judge based on appearances and fangirls. And my dream is to make my father and my two brothers proud.”

Kakashi stared at her in interest. He knew the bond Naruto and Shisui had, but she had mentioned a second person. Who was it? He dismissed the thought for later and called for Sasuke to go next.

“I’m Uchiha Sasuke. I enjoy hanging out with Naruto and our friends, reading, training and my favorite flowers are bluebells. I dislike fangirls and sweet foods. My dream is to become strong to protect the people I cherish.”

‘Huh. That’s interesting. I thought Sasuke would be on a revenge craze. I guess Naruto befriending him changed him a lot. So far, this team piqued my interest. Onto Kiba.’ Kakashi thought, his body mimicking his thoughts by gesturing for Kiba to go.

“I’m Inuzuka Kiba, and this is my partner, Akamaru,” he said, pointing to the puppy on his head. “I like dogs, hanging out with the pack, and training. Unlike these two, I don’t have a favorite flower, but if I had to choose one it would be royal lilies. I dislike people who abuse other people and animals, people who hurt my friends, and assholes. My dream is to become Hokage and protect this village with everything I have.”

‘Based on what I’ve seen when I came into the classroom, they have all been friends for months now, and have trained together, so I assume that they have excellent teamwork. Instead of scaring them, I’m going to use the Bell Test to test it.’ Kakashi thought, studying the three genin. “Alright kiddies. Tomorrow, I’m going to test you on your capabilities in teamwork. Meet me at Training Ground 7 at 6:00 AM sharp. Don’t be late!” and with that, Kakashi disappeared. 

It was 9 AM and the three genin of Team 7 stood in Training Ground 7, training together. It had been three hours since the said time that Kakashi was supposed to get here, but they didn’t even notice, which is why the three of them were surprised when Kakashi appeared in front of them.

“Yo!”

“Kakashi-sensei. About time you got here!” Kiba whined. “Anyway, you said something about some test yesterday. What is it?”

Kakashi smiled at Kiba’s eagerness. He pulled out two bells on strings and held them out. “There are two bells here. You are to retrieve a bell from me before the time limit, and if you don’t you fail. You have until noon. Ready! Set! Go!” with that Kakashi disappeared.

They passed the exam with flying colors. Nobody asked why there were two bells, but he soon realized that they were too old for the transparent trick. They just operated immediately as a well-oiled unit to get the bells. He was holding back, but not as much as he expected to.

However, the moment that he threatened Naruto with a kunai to her neck, things went awry. For him, anyway.

First, he did not expect Sasuke seeing Naruto’s life at risk would awaken his Sharingan. For all he knew, he was still the Avenger, hell-bent on ending Itachi Uchiha’s life. The second thing he did not expect was both Kiba and Sasuke working together. They had fitted together so well, that may have just been friends for years now, which he now knew was the truth.

He was about to make his demands when he felt a hefty kick to the no man’s zone, sending him flying across the grounds, landing hard on his face.

And then his shadow clone poofed away.

“Marvellous job on teamwork, you guys. Just what I expected from the three of you,” Kakashi stated, appearing from behind a tree. “But no one has retrieved any bells from me.”

“The test isn’t about retrieving the bells. It’s about teamwork, so we passed,” Sasuke spoke up.

“Sasuke is correct, this test is about teamwork, and you guys passed with flying colors. Congratulations, we are now officially Team Seven,” Kakashi said.

The trio jumped around in glee, celebrating the passing of their sensei’s test, and Kakashi watched them, pride shining in his lone eye, and all he could think was, ‘This time will be different.’

After taking in his teams’ reaction, Kakashi eyed them intently. “You all only lack the experience to be great, and that is something I, as your teacher, can give you,” he said. “But for now, we will do some training. First, do 10 sets of 10 push-ups, squats, and sit-ups and then run twenty laps around the training field.”

Without complaint, the three genin got to work. If one of them was lagging on an exercise, the other two would cheer them on. Within an hour, it exhausted Sasuke and Kiba to the bone, but Naruto was still a whirlwind of energy, so Kakashi did something about that.

“Hey, Naruto. Did Shisui start you on elemental jutsu?”

“Yes, and I mastered the Leaf exercises for my affinities, but other than that, he didn’t teach me any jutsu,” she responded. “Why?”

“Just wondering,” Kakashi said, shrugging his shoulders. “Remind me, what were your affinities again?”

“Wind, Lightning, and Fire in that order.”

Kakashi eye-smiled menacingly. “Why don’t I start you on mastering your Wind affinity?”

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” the blonde yelled, tackling the silver-haired Jonin in a hug.

It was within her own joy and happiness that she took notice of her two best friends looking at her glumly, which made her feel bad.

“Uh, Kakashi-sensei? What about Sasuke and Kiba? Can’t they start their elemental training as well?”

“The only reason I offered is to get you tired out. Sasuke and Kiba are exhausted,” Kakashi said. Seeing Naruto’s saddened expression, he sighed and said, “I was planning on starting them tomorrow, anyway. Don’t get all pouty on me, blondie.” At that, all three genin of Team Seven immediately cheered up.

Kakashi carried Naruto to a clearing and gently puts her on the ground.

“The jutsu I will show you is a jutsu called Rasengan. The Yondaime Hokage created this jutsu and labeled it as an A-rank, so I want you to be careful, ok?”

Naruto nodded, excited to see the jutsu that her idol created.

Kakashi lifted his left hand and forced his chakra to spin in multiple directions while keeping it controlled. Wisps started appearing, and gradually, they started forming a compact ball of spinning chakra. Naruto’s eyes seemed to twinkle in amazement, and Kakashi chuckled at her reaction.

“There are three steps to learning a jutsu as coveted as the Rasengan,” Kakashi spoke as he unsealed a tub of water balloons. “Rotation, Power, and Containment, and today I will teach you the first step.” He grabbed a water balloon and held it in his hands. He pushed chakra into the balloon, rotating it in all directions, making the balloon pop. “Now I want you to try.”

Grabbing another balloon, he tossed it to her. Following the same steps as Kakashi had, the water balloon burst.

“Since you mastered the first step so quickly, can you tell me what exactly you were doing to make it pop?”

Naruto thought for a moment and then answered, “Well, when I saw you perform the Rasengan, I noticed your chakra was spinning in multiple directions, so I made my chakra spin in multiple directions and the balloon popped.”

“That is correct, Naruto, marvelous job,” he said, ruffling her hair. “But now it’s time for step two, power.” Kakashi took a scroll out of his pouch and unsealed it, revealing a box of rubber balls. He grabbed one and held it out in front of him. Focusing his chakra on one point, he pushed his chakra into the balloon, causing it to slosh for a moment, and then pop. “Now you try,” he said, handing her one.

She stared at it for a minute, trying to figure out how Kakashi had caused the balloon to pop. The only theory that came to her was strengthening her chakra density while concentrating it on one point at the same time. Imagining the Konoha leaf in her mind, she focused her chakra on that point, while increasing its volume and destiny and the balloon popped.

This time, she took it upon herself to explain. “I’d admit, at first, it stumped me on how you got the balloon to pop, but I remembered that this step is called power and rubber is harder to pop than regular balloons, so I increased my chakra’s power and density while concentrating it on a single point, and I got the balloon to pop.”

Kakashi stared in shock. If she completes the next step, Naruto will have learned the Rasengan in a single day, completely blowing Jiraiya of the Sannin’s record out of the water by three years. “Ok, then. You want to complete step three and add the Rasengan to your arsenal or save my already waning sanity?” Kakashi asked.

Naruto stared at Kakashi with a what-do-you-think look, making the jonin sigh in exasperation. “Like I had thought. All right, let’s get this done with, so I can go take a nap.” Kakashi handed her a balloon. “The third step is containment. Combine everything you’ve learned from the last two steps, and make a Rasengan, but this time, do not let it pop.”

She first forced her chakra to spin, increasing her chakra’s power and density, while concentrating it on a single point, successfully forming a Rasengan inside the balloon without it popping.

“Congratulations, Uzumaki Naruto. You are now the fourth user of the Rasengan,” he said while clapping.

Naruto grinned and formed a Rasengan in her hand. She slammed the ball of chakra into a tree, drilling a Rasengan-sized hole into its trunk.

“Thank you, sensei. I try,” she replied snarkily.

“Yeah, yeah. No need to thank me. Now take Doggy and Broody McGee home,” he said, flickering away.

“Roger that.”

With that, Naruto left the clearing to pick up her friends and took her unconscious friends' home. With shadow clones, of course.

  
  



End file.
